hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Yūna Matsubara
}} is the first love interest in the A Kiss For The Petals series. She, along with Nanami Oda, form the first couple in the series. Appearance Yūna is a tall, pretty girl with blonde hair reaching to her waist and blue eyes. She wears a red ribbon on each side of her head, but they seem to be nothing more than decoration. She has large breasts. Personality When she is not around Nanami, she is extremely serious about her duties as a member of "The Environmental Protection Committee". She is very attractive, intelligent, very popular amongst the girls of St. Michael's. However, when she is alone with Nanami, the previous personality shatters entirely, shown to be very childish and perverted towards her. Often, making statements on how cute she is. She also seems to very possesive of Nanami, stating that she will not let anyone have her. Yūna is the daughter of a wealthy family of doctors running a large network of hospitals all over Japan. When first introduced, Yūna appears to have a gentle disposition and excels in everything she does. She is also the president of the Environmental Protection Commitee (similar to the student council), making her the most powerful person in the school. She is a person looked up to by most students in campus, even among upperclassmen, though it seems that she is not aware of it. She loves Nanami more than anyone else is one step closer in being a yandere. Unknown to most, Yūna is actually a very spoiled, dirty-minded girl who easily gets jealous of other girls. She falls in love at first sight with Nanami after an incident during the year-opening ceremony of St. Michael’s. Yūna lives in an exclusive residential area in Tokyo, quite far from St. Michael’s. She has been studying ballet and Japanese traditional dance since the age of five, and is very good with Japanese cuisine. Yūna refers to Nanami without honorifics when they are alone, and “Nanami-san” otherwise. History Not much is known about her history, but what is known is that she is the daughter of a wealthy family, which runs a series of hospitals all across Japan. Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A second year student at St. Michael's and chairman of the Environmental Protection Committee (a group that’s functionally the student council), and the proud daughter of parents who are directors of a large hospital. A somewhat soft-spoken intellectual beauty with a gentle disposition to boot. A busty girl who excels in sports, and all around superwoman. A campus idol, naturally adored by her juniors (and even by her seniors), while seemingly totally oblivious to that fact. And yet... She’s actually a rather spoiled, dirty-minded girl. Also the type of person who isn’t satisfied unless she puts all her heart and soul into something.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A third-year student at St. Michael’s, she’s the Chairman of the Environmental Preservation Committee which functions essentially as the student council, and the proud daughter of parents who are joint directors of a major hospital. Although fairly easygoing, she’s both beautiful and intelligent, and has a gentle disposition to boot. With athletic prowess and enormous breasts, she’s an all-around perfect superwoman. She continues to be a very needy girl with a dirty mind. There’s a side to her that completely loses its composure when it comes to Nanami. It seems as though she’s been spending night and day putting her girlfriend Nanami through a rigorous training course in advance of her stepping down as Committee Chairman.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals * A Kiss For The Petals - My Dear Prince (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Beloved Photograph (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Whisper with a Kiss * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight '' Light Novels * ''A Kiss For The Petals - Our Christmas Together * A Kiss For The Petals - Our Valentine's Together * Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath! * Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it's a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl * Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns * Comiket 80 Bonus Story - Nanami and Kaede Brag About Their Girlfriends Drama CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Eternal Blissful Kiss * A Kiss For The Petals - Dream-like Days Trivia * is written with the kanji for and . literally means "pine field". *According to Fuguriya's FAQ, Yūna has unusually large influence over the school. Sexual encounters throughout the series are always uninterrupted due to her ensuring that popular areas for them, such as the nurse's office and back garden, are always free of bystanders when the time comes. Gallery tyu01s.png|Original appearance Yuna Casual.png|Original appearance, causal outfit Tyu01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Tyu01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit Tyu01s2 result.png|''Snow White Knight'', summer uniform Tyu01f2 result.png|''Snow White's Knight'', casual outfit Tyu01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit References Category:Characters